Caedes
by TheNinjaAndTheTroll
Summary: Slight AU story. Late in the night after Green Arrow and Batman visit Artemis and her mother, something tragical happens leaving Artemis becoming Oliver's adopted daughter and giving up her bow and arrows, wanting nothing to do with them ever again. However, when a certain red-headed reporter comes to get an interview, will she be convinced to take them up again? Spitfire!
1. Preview

_Full Summary: Slight AU story. Late in the night after Green Arrow and Batman visit Artemis and her mother, something tragical happens leaving Artemis becoming Oliver's adopted daughter and giving up her bow and arrows, wanting nothing to do with them ever again. However, when a certain red-headed reporter comes to get an interview, will she be convinced to take them up again? Pairings includes Spitefire with a touch of Supermartian, Chesh-roy and Chalant_

_Author's Note:_

_Katie: Hello there! This will be my first chapter-story. I can't really tell you how daily I'll update. This has been floating in my head for a long time. I don't know why but I can totally imagine Wally as a reporter of sorts XD This prologue not that good, I don't do good with beginning a story, but hopefully it will get better :P _

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Young Justice in the present or the past. Hey Bart! Do I own YJ in the future?_

_Bart: NO! YOU WILL NEVER OWN YJ IN THE FUTURE OR ANYTIME!_

_Drat!_

_"Access granted."_

The red-haired teenager smirked to himself as he slipped inside the gates of Queen Manor. It wasn't too hard to gain access onto Queen Mansion grounds. He, Roy, and Dick often used to hang out in the old Mansion, causing trouble left and right. But this time he wasn't here to cause trouble, he was here to try to get a special interview with Oliver's newly adopted daughter, Artemis Lian Crock-Queen, whom the press knew little about.

As he crouched behind a large green bush, he glanced at his outfit and smirked to himself. He thought how ironic it was that it looked like the man of steel's reporter outfit and how weak his secrets identity was. It was no wonder that more people hadn't found out about his secret already. Wally didn't know if he really wanted to be an actual reporter, he was more into science really. But when you were in need of money and had an aunt who had connections to a popular magazine willing to pay their interns quite handsomely, you would take the job.

As Wally gazed over the Queen Manor grounds, memories of playing hide and seek and tag on the grounds flooded his mind. You probably know the end results. Dick could never be found and Wally always cheated in Tag, using his super-speed to get quickly away from the tagger.

Wally's ears perked up from the sound of a light green limo pulling up to the mansion. Swiftly, Wally pulled out his binoculars to view the limo closely. The driver jumped out of the front seat, walking briskly towards the back doors to let out a young teenage girl. That's when he saw her and oh, was she beautiful. Wally had seen pictures and heard the gossip about her, but she looked a thousand times more gorgeous than the pictures of her. With long braided blond hair barely past her waist, she jumped out of the limo, hair swinging forward, across her chest. She wasn't wearing any make-up, but that didn't matter to him. She wore a magnificent, deep olive green sleeve-less dress that sparkled in the sunlight. She walked with purpose, her grey eyes always observing her surroundings. It didn't take him long to realize he was in love.

"I know you're there, stalker," Her words pierced the air, her grey eyes glaring into his binoculars. Wally gulped nervously as he laid his binoculars down and stood up, scratching his neck.

"This isn't what it looks like," He uneasily smiled at the blonde.

"Right, because it's normal to hide behind a bush and watch girls from afar with binoculars." She sarcastically retorted.

"Wally? What are you doing here?" By this time, Oliver had gotten out of the limo and was by Artemis's side.

"Hi-Hi, Mr. Queen," Wally stuttered, sheepishly glancing at his feet.

"You know him?" Artemis asked, slightly raising an eyebrow.

"He's a friend of Roy's." Oliver replied to Artemis, still looking at Wally for an answer.

"I'm an intern at _The People's News_ and my boss wanted an interview with Artemis and, well, I may have bragged that I could get one?" Wally guiltily said, turning the statement more into a question at Oliver's increasingly hard glare at him.

"Just because you know me personally doesn't mean you can get exclusive interviews. I thought I made that clear to the press." Oliver sighed, face-palming at the speedster's ashamed face.

"Why not?" Artemis suddenly said, surprising the millionaire and reporter.

"What do you mean?" Oliver questioned.

"I mean, I'm going to have to do an interview sooner or later, why not do one with clown-face?" Artemis explained, as she brushed a bit of her hair out of her eyes.

"Hey!" Wally protested at the nickname. "The name's Wally West!" The reporter intern said with a slight frown.

"Just be glad I even accepted the deal, West." Artemis smirked at the red-head's frustrations. This was going to be a fun interview.

"Alright, fine, how about this Saturday at noon?" Wally inquired, checking his schedule on his phone.

"Sounds good to me," Artemis shrugged. "Just be there on time." Artemis teased Wally, knowing that it would get on his nerves.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT?!" Wally let out an angered groan, throwing down his hat in annoyance.

Oliver rolled his eyes. Oh dear, he knew this was just the beginning.

_Author's Note:  
__I hope you enjoy. The first chapter will hopefully be longer. Anyways, please review! I want to know if it's good or not and any advice you have to give me :3_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One "In loco parentis"

Artemis watched as the reporter intern, Wally West, left the Queen Mansion. He was a few years younger than Roy, perhaps fifteen. He was a red-head like the archer, but his hair was much redder than Roy's, whose hair was more of an orangey-red color. He was tall and lean, built like a runner.

"Ollie, how does Roy know Wally?" she suspiciously asked, glaring at the gates where the intern had gone through. She was starting to think that the annoying red-head was a certain red-and-yellow clad hero[1].

Oliver, having just dismissed their limo driver, looked up at Artemis. "Oh, well, they met when Roy was Speedy," he vaguely answered as they made their way into the mansion.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at him, not wanting to hear an indirect answer from him.

"Alright, Wally is Kid Flash. You know the one you saved from Amazo?" Oliver hastily replied.

Artemis frowned, "Yeah, I know Kid Flash."

She was a bit disappointed. She would never admit it to anyone, but she had a small crush on the fastest boy alive. Until she found out that he was Kid Flash, of course.

"Are you going out as Green Arrow soon?" she whispered quietly to her adopted father.

Although according to the law she was his daughter, she never called him dad nor did he refer to her as daughter. The adoption was a hastily made decision.

Ollie looked down at the blond-haired girl. The two could easily pull it off as a father-daughter pair. In fact, some rumored that Artemis was actually his daughter. But both of them knew that they would never truly be a father and daughter to one another. Oliver tried his best with Roy but he had failed the red-head. Just like he predicted he would fail with Artemis. As he gazed into the hardened grey eyes he could see a trace of grief in them. Although her face didn't show it, he could practically feel fear radiating off her in waves. She didn't really want him to leave her in the mansion alone as he patrolled as Green Arrow. She was still too shaken up from her incident that she refused to patrol with him as his protégé. In fact, he wasn't sure if she would ever take up the bow and arrows again.

"I don't think so; it has been pretty quiet for the past couple of days. Dinah and Roy can handle the patrolling for the night. Would you like to watch the movie with me?" he finally answered, fibbing a little. Star City had not been quiet the past couple of days but, it hadn't been as busy as it could be.

"I-I guess," Artemis awkwardly replied, narrowing her eyes at the billionaire, not truly believing his lie, "Any movie is fine with me. Now if you excuse me, I need to get out of this dress."

She briskly walked to her room to throw on some casual clothing. Oliver couldn't help but chuckle. She could be a lot like Dinah at times.

The billionaire wandered into the main Living Room and walked up to the movie shelf to pick out a Blu-ray. Most of the movies he hadn't watched because they were Roy's. He figured that his ward had left them when he left the mansion in his rage. Finally he picked up an old classic, Star Wars episode 4: New Hope. After popping the Blu-ray into the Blu-ray player, Oliver made some microwave popcorn. By the time he was finished making the popcorn, Artemis had arrived in jeans and a T-shirt. Her face was robbed of make-up and her long blond hair was let down, wavy from being kept in a braid.

"Stars Wars, really?" she amused out loud as she sat down on the expensive couch, grabbing a handful of popcorn to eat. She wouldn't say it out loud, but she had never seen one of the Star Wars movies in her entire life.

"Hey, it's a timeless classic," Oliver protested as he pushed the Play button on the remote.

It had been an enjoyable bonding time watching the movie. They ended up watching the next movie in the trilogy as well. As the credits for The Emperor Strikes Back rolled down, Artemis unconsciously rested her head against Oliver's shoulder. She had fallen asleep near the end of the movie but Oliver, too focused in the movie, didn't notice until the credits. Oliver wasn't too surprised; the blond-haired girl had had a long day. Sighing, he picked up the sleeping Artemis and carried her to her bed and pulled blankets over her.

"Goodnight, Artemis." he whispered to her as he closed the door.

He enjoyed the small vacation off but he knew now that Artemis was asleep, safe and sound, he would have to patrol the streets of Star City once more. Perhaps, one day with Artemis at his side. Only time would tell, however, whether or not she would later take up his offer to patrol with him once again.

-PAGE BREAK-

The headquarters of The People's News buzzed with activity as the staff worked hard to get articles done in time for the next issue. The People's News had a variety of different articles, anywhere from 'how to make a delicious apple pie' to 'how to lose weight fast in six easy steps'. Mostly though, a lot of the articles were about celebrities such as Bruce Wayne or Taylor Swift.

One of the editors of the People's News, Mr. Simon, was busily editing an article. The ding of elevator interrupted him and he glanced up to see Wally West, one of the reporter interns in a subsection he oversaw, walk out with a large grin on his face.

"Mr. Simon! Mr. Simon! I got the interview!" Wally loudly clamored as he rushed toward Mr. Simon's desk.

"You did, now did you? Who's the interview with?" Mr. Simon amusedly inquired as he went to take a sip of his coffee, not believing him. Many of their top reporters had gone and tried to get an interview with Oliver Queen's adopted daughter but were denied the request. How could one of the interns, of all people, manage to do it?

"With Artemis Crock-Queen of course," Wally answered with a puzzled tone. Mr. Simon knew exactly what interview he was referring too, why was he playing mind games with him?

Mr. Simon spit out his coffee in amazement, staring up at Wally with a shocked expression, a reporter passing by gasped with shock after overhearing Wally. "You're kidding, right?"

"No Mr. Simon, I'm not! See, here are Artemis's and Mr. Queen's signatures guaranteeing that she'll be interviewed by me on Saturday," Wally said, showing Mr. Simon the paper. He was beginning to get frustrated with his boss.

By now, the tapping of keyboards had slowed down and the whisperings of gossip rose high in the air. Jealous looks were pointed in Wally's direction as the gossip about Wally getting an interview with Artemis Queen spread throughout the building.

"Well—good job, Wally, I expect then a written article of the interview by Tuesday," Mr. Simon finally replied, shocked at the revelation.

"Aye, aye, sir!" Wally saluted to his boss.

Mr. Simon rolled his eyes at the intern, "Don't you have an article involving movie ratings to do as well?"

The red-head's face fell at the mention of the unwritten article. "Yes, yes, I'll get that done too," he muttered as he left Mr. Simon's office to get a start on the report. He'd rather be interviewing Artemis at the moment than writing about movie ratings on boring history movies.

Just then, his phone ringed. Wally smiled at the caller I.D. It was Dick.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Dude, where are you? You were supposed here for the training exercise ten minutes ago!" Dick impatiently snapped at him.

Wally instantly paled. He had completely forgotten about the training exercise tonight. Worse, Batman was conducting the training exercise in Dinah's place.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot about it! I'll be there in a flash!" he exclaimed as he rushed out of the building, carefully avoiding office people with stacks of paper—he had learned that the hard way—and dodging jailers as he foolishly hoped that he wouldn't be the subject of a Bat-glare.


End file.
